i believe in you
by kyoongie614
Summary: aku percaya padamu. aku tau kau mencintaiku. dan aku tau kau akan kembali padaku. -sehun- hunhan - bl


**ini murni dari hasil pemikirkan saya. jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat dan suasana, itu murni ketidaksengajaan**.

.

.

 _I believe in you_

.

.

Baekhyun membuang ponselnya ke ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar dan langsung membanting pintu kamar sehun tanpa permisi.

" _sehun-a, kau baik baik saja_?"

Sehun yang saat itu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa sedikitpun terkejut dengan suara dobrakan pintu.

" _hyung, dia benar benar melakukannya"_ sehun menjawab dengan nada yang lemah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. " _aku tidak sanggup hyung melihatnya seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup_ ". Sehun menuduk dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Air matanya menetes.

baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk sang maknae. " _tidak apa-apa sehun-a. semua akan baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, seorang pria juga bisa menangis jika menyangkut orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Jangan menahannya sehun-a, keluarkan jika itu perlu dikeluarkan_."

Sehun benar-benar menangis di pelukan baekhyun. Mengeluarkan semua sakit yang menjalar dihatinya, berharap air mata dapat meringankan sakit itu. Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting, kini bersandar di daun pintu menatap dua orang tersebut tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar sehun tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

" _ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.? Kenapa luhan hyung bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu?"_ baekhyun bertanya ketika merasa sehun sudah tenang.

" _dia bicara denganku seminggu yang lalu. Dia meminta ijin agar hubungan ini diakhiri. Aku menghormati keputusannya hyung. Aku pikir aku sanggup menerima keputusannya, tapi hari ini, pada kenyataannya aku tidak sanggup. Aku tau ini demi kebaikannya, tdak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melepasnya."_

Sehun menyeka air matanya dan melanjutkan " _Dia pria yang baik, dia akan bahagia. Hyung, Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi keluarganya. Ibunya sangat menginginkan cucu darinya, sementara jika dia bersamaku,.."_ sehun menghela nafas " _jika dia bersamaku dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi keinginan ibunya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai waktunya tiba, hyung. Tidak peduli apa itu 10 atau 100 tahun yang akan datang, aku akan tetap menunggunya."_

" _sehun-a, percayalah jika dia benar benar takdirmu, dia akan datang padamu secepatnya."_ Baekhyun mengusap lengan sehun, bermaksud menenangkannya, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada ponsel sehun yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip menampilkan notifikasi instagram. Baekhyun terkekeh " _sehun-a, aku tau kau akan tetap mendapat dukungan dari mereka, "_ ujar baekhyun dengan dagu yang menunjuk ke arah ponsel. " _apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap memiliki mereka yang benar-benar mendukung kalian. Sekarang istirahatlah, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku atau kyungsoo."_

" _terima kasih hyung."_

" _hm.. aku keluar dulu_ "

.

.

.

" _sedang masak apa hyung?_ " sehun berjalan memasuki dapur ketika kyunsoo sedang menata piring di meja makan. " _hm.. baunya enak"_

" _jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat menakutkan. Ayo makan."_ Sehun hanya menempatkan diri di depan kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan kata-katanya.

" _bagaimanapun sedihnya dirimu, kau harus tetap makan, makan itu penting untuk mengisi energy. Kau habis menangis kan? Makan yang banyak. Pulihkan energimu._

 _"lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau terlihat berpengalaman."_ Kyungsoo hanya diam menanggapi, sambil memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

" _bagaimana kalo aku memposting sesuatu, dari tadi ponselku minta diperhatikan. Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku ambil ponsel dulu._ " Kata sehun sambil beranjak menuju kamar

" _ambilkan juga topiku di atas sofa_."

Satu poto berhasil diambil, baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel sehun " _kau akan memposting itu?"_

 _"emm"_

Ketika gambar tersebut berhasi di posting, bell tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baekhyun yang awalnya menuju kamar berbalik dan membukakan pintu.

" _sehun-a_ " sehun yang sedang asik membaca komen di postingannya, bangkit, terkejut menatap orang yang saat ini berdiri menatapnya.

" _luhan hyung?"_ luhan berjalan dan memeluk sehun dengan erat " _kenapa hyung ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?"_ sehun yang masih bingung melepas pelukan luhan.

" _maafkan aku sehun-a. maaf. aku benar benar minta maaf."_ luhan menatap mata sehun dengan rasa bersalah yang memancar dari mata rusanya.

" _orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kita sehun-a._ " luhan menjawab dengan air mata yang menetes bahagia. " _mereka tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak menghasilkan keturunan. Aku sangat bahagia sehun-a._ " luhan kembali memeluk sehun masih dengan tangis bahagia.

Sehun yang mendengar kabar itu meneteskan air matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan, menangis bersama. Kali ini bukan tangis karena sakit hati, tetapi tangis bahagia menyambut kebabahagiaannya baru. Baeknyun yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang tersebut kemudian menarik kyungsoo meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan sehun dan luhan yang saat ini mendekatkan wajah mereka.

\--END--


End file.
